Haptic devices may be used to enhance interaction with a virtual environment, such as a video game or virtual reality experience. In particular, haptic devices may be used to provide force feedback that represents virtual forces in the virtual environment. Such force feedback may enhance a perception of tangibility of the virtual environment that may make the virtual experience more immersive and realistic.